


Two Worlds, One Goal (Undertale/Harry Potter crossover) (Frisk x reader)

by gayerthansnek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I tried to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible, M/M, My first proper fanfiction, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Wolfstar's grandchild, Reader's best friend is Drarry's kid, constructive criticism is very much welcome, harry potter/undertale crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerthansnek/pseuds/gayerthansnek
Relationships: Alphyne - Relationship, Alphys x Undyne - Relationship, Alphys/Undyne, Chara x Frisk - Relationship, Chara/Frisk, Charisk - Relationship, Drarry - Relationship, Frisk x reader, Frisk/Reader - Relationship, Papyrus X Mettaton, Papyrus/Mettaton, Papyton - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. A New Friend

"Thanks so muuuuucchh!!" I exclaimed as I hugged my mum.

"Alright, stay safe!" She told me as I grabbed my lunch and ran out the door down the path down the road. Why was I running, you ask? Well, the "monsters" had been freed from the underground! This was the chance for equality wizards, muggles and monsters alike needed! I pulled up my hair with a f/c ribbon and tied my s/f/c hoodie around my waist. I arrived at the foot of Mount Ebbot. My eyes widened and mouth dropped at the wonderous sight before me. All types of monsters were gathered there: ghosts, a goat lady, a very pink robot, a reptilian lady talking to a fish woman, and two living, breathing skeletons - just to name a few!

And, in front of them all, was a short brunette human.

Frisk.


	2. A Very Punny Time

I put on my brave face and walked over to them, my heart thumping in my chest. The further I got, the more anxious I became. "Uh, hi, my name's Y/n. Y/n Lupin. And I know you, you're Frisk, the ambassador for monsters, I've seen you on the news, also I'm not sure if you knew but we went to the same Primary School, and-" They cut me off from my rambling by placing their hand on my own sweat-covered ones. They had a smile on their lips.

"I know, Y/n, don't worry. My names Frisk! Well, I suppose you already know that." They signed. So they were mute! I relaxed slightly, exceptionally glad I'd taken the time to learn sign language. A small skeleton walked towards us in front of a taller one. Very tall. I'm talking about 7 foot tall. The shorter one was wearing a violet blue hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, black cargo shorts with a white stripe down each side and a large, permanent smile plastered on his face. The other had what looked like a, albeit very strange, Halloween costume. Running to catch up with them was a blue haired male with shamrock green eyes and dark freckles, looking slightly flustered.

"HELLO, HUMAN FRISK, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" The taller skeleton asked. The volume nearly blew my head off. Frisk looked at them.

"My old friend, Y/n!" They signed with a smile on their face. They turned to you. "Y/n, this is Papyrus, and his brother Sans. The human next to them is called Zack, he fell down Mount Ebbot before me." I smiled slightly at them and waved.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all."

"You too, kid. I think I'm gonna like ya a skele-ton." His grin seemed a little more genuine when I laughed at his terrible pun. After greeting other friends of Frisk's including Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, and Mettaton, I started to head home. Little did I know, that day would change my life forever.


	3. Help Needed

I blinked open my eyes, looking up at my best friend, Frisk.

"Wake up, N/n Black!"

I smiled softly at them whilst my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the living room. 

...The living room?

I glanced around and I noticed that Sans was sitting on one of the chairs, almost falling asleep. He was never usually this tired in the mornings! In response to my confusion, Frisk signed;

"Zack's sick. Dunkle stayed up all night taking care of him... He barely got any sleep." I frowned. Sans turned to us when he noticed our conversation.

"He's been sick since before I met him, didn't tell us about it until years later. It's resurfaced now, but hopefully he'll make it through." He looked down as he spoke, his voice etched with worry.

Frisk and I looked at each other with determination. Help was needed, and we would give it. That was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a key plot point in the story, as will the next chapter be. Get ready for some fluff!
> 
> N/n = Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on Tumblr and Quotev! (Ongoing)  
> My Quotev: @Gryffindorcreepypasta19  
> My Tumblr: @gayerthansnek


End file.
